Materials such as cement block, floor tile, roof tile and driveway paves are commonly used in the construction industry. Usually such materials are made from a cement based composition to provide sufficient hardness and strength. However, because cement is considerably dense, materials made from a cement based composition tend to be heavy and friable. These negative chararcteristics add to the cost of shipping, as well as construction costs. Furthermore, cement based materials are prone to cracking and chipping during transport, resulting in a certain percentage of damage materials which cannot be used. Once installed, these materials are further subject to cracking or breaking if exposed to impact, vibration or fluctuations in temperature levels. Materials made with a cement base composition are poor insulators of sound and temperature.
Le Ruyet et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,098, disclose a composition of matter comprising cellular aggregate distributed in a hardenable or hardened binder in which the aggregate consists of cellular glass beads.
Burge et al. disclose a process for preparing a building and/or construction material, a polymer modified aqueous dispersion, and its use thereof for the preparation of building materials. The process comprises admixing a stable aqueous dispersion containing a non-curing mixture of amorphous silicon dioxide and at least one polymer, with at least one inorganic binder.